felicityfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Felicity premiered on The WB on September 29, 1998 and ended on May 25, 1999, after 22 episodes. Synopsis A high-school graduate makes a momentous decision that puts her life on a much different track than either she or her parents envisioned. Altering her life plans to attend college in New York, California native Felicity Porter follows her heart to a life that is unpredictable. Starring :Keri Russell as Felicity Porter :Scott Foley as Noel Crane :Scott Speedman as Ben Covington :Amy Jo Johnson as Julie Emrick :Tangi Miller as Elena Tyler (18 episodes) Recurring cast :Amanda Foreman as Meghan Rotundi (17 episodes) :Felicity's abrasive and mysterious goth roommate :Greg Grunberg as Sean Blumberg (16 episodes) :An inventor and Ben's landlord :Rob Benedict as Richard Coad (9 episodes) :Kelvin Hall resident who challenges Noel's authority :Ian Gomez as Javier Quintata (7 episodes) :The manager at Dean and Deluca :Dash Mihok as Lynn McKennan (7 episodes) :Ben's fellow swimmer and friend Guest starring :Shan Omar Huey as Blair (6 episodes) :Chris Sarandon as Dr. Peter McGrath (6 episodes) :Brian Klugman as Guy (6 episodes) :Devon Gummersall as Zack (5 episodes) :Jane Kaczmarek as Carole Anderson (4 episodes) :Simon Rex as Eli (3 episodes) :Curtis Armstrong as Danny (3 episodes) :Darnell Williams as John Papaleno (3 episodes) :Jennifer Garner as Hannah Bibb (2 episodes) :Erich Anderson as Edward Porter (2 episodes) :Eve Gordon as Barbara Hunter (2 episodes) :Stephen Berra as Todd Mulcahy (2 episodes) :Ali Hillis as Chloe (2 episodes) :Alexandra Wentworth as Abby (2 episodes) :Amy Hathaway as Nicole (2 episodes) :Ivana Milicevic as Sensa (2 episodes) :Boris Krutonov as Yuri (2 episodes) :Marissa Ribisi as Astrid (2 episodes) :Jan Schweiterman as Lewis (2 episodes) :Drew Pillsbury as Swim Coach (2 episodes) :William Monaghan as Professor Rogalsky (2 episodes) :Robert Clendenin as Mailroom Clerk ("The Last Stand") :Harold Gould as Dr. William Garibay ("Hot Objects") :David Proval as Mr. Kinney ("Hot Objects") :Jillian Bach as Alice ("Hot Objects") :John Billingsley as Delivery Guy ("Boggled") :Sam Shamshak as Detective Graziano ("Spooked") :Sebastian Tillinger as Andrew ("Spooked") :Christien Anholt as Paul ("Spooked") :Ron Canada as Dean Allison ("Cheating") :Lorna Raver as Professor Linda Cohen ("Cheating") :Helen Siff as Food Service Employee ("Cheating") :Eddie Kaye Thomas as P.J. ("Cheating") :Evan Jones as R.A. #1 ("Drawing The Line") :Jade Herrera as R.A. #3 ("Drawing The Line") :Riley Weston as Story Zimmer ("Drawing The Line II") :Jacqueline Hahn as Kerry Lerner ("Drawing The Line II") :John Cothran Jr. as Mr. Tyler ("Thanksgiving") :Jan Schweiterman as Lewis ("Thanksgiving") :Eric Saiet as Waisler ("Finally") :Steve Monroe as Steve ("Finally") :Maulik Pancholy as T.A. ("Finally") :Lela Lee as Pauline ("Finally") :David Bowe as Lloyd ("Gimme An O!") :Roz Witt as Salesperson ("Gimme An O!") :Rio Dkin McGee as Matthew ("Gimme An O!") :Elya Baskin as Bela ("Friends") :Donal Logue as Eddie ("Friends") :Tammy Townsend as Tara Owens ("Friends") :Amy Wilson as Sabrina Briscoe ("Todd Mulcahy Part I") :Maggie Lawson as Rebecca ("Todd Mulcahy Part II") :Eddie McClintock as Ryan Crane ("Love And Marriage") :Anne DeSalvo as Lawyer ("Love And Marriage") :Nathan Anderson as Alex ("Love And Marriage") :Sharon Maughan as Professor Beisner ("Assassins") :Nancy Lenehan as Faye Rotundi ("Happy Birthday") :Paul Vincent O'Connor as Walter Rotundi ("Happy Birthday") :Don Perry as Hypnotist ("Docuventary") :Gregg Daniel as Financial Aid Officer ("Docuventary") :Jarrod Crawford as Daryl ("Docuventary") :Chad Gabriel as Barry ("Connections") :Steven Hofvendahl as Loan Officer ("Connections") :Max Baker as Aaron ("The Force") :Peter Dennis as Star Wars Fan ("The Force") :Rick Zieff as "Obi-Wan Kenobi" ("The Force") Co-Starring :Spencer Beglarian as Samuel ("Love And Marriage") :Norma Maldonado as Principal ("Pilot") :Jean St. James as Ben's mother ("Pilot") :John Cho as Larry ("The Last Stand") :Constance Zimmer as Girl ("The Last Stand") :Anna Garduno as Waiter ("Love And Marriage") Episodes Notes and references Category:Seasons